In A Gadda Da Vida
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: If she was Eve, then Kimihito was only happy to be her Adam. [oneshot, smut]


**In A Gadda Da Vida**

An _Everyday Life with Monster Girls_ fic thing

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

(_the most starcrossed lovers in monmusu XD_)

* * *

Kimihito was aware this could be considered unfaithful, as he kissed those gorgeous legs, trailing conspicuous love bites up and down full, shapely thighs. He had a pretty good idea of how his house guests would react, if they learned of this. It weighed heavily in his mind, as he massaged those dainty, pale feet and fondled calves tenderer and more mouthwatering than any cut of veal.

But it did not stop him from doing this. Nor did it stop _her_, this cocky, teasing beauty who so often tempted with the way she so cruelly shook those broad, shapely hips, strutting those long, flawless gams like a runway model on the catwalk. He knew it was dishonest to succumb to this woman's wiles, but she simply inflamed such lust within him that he could not resist.

It was a forbidden passion, a love which could never be. She was his Eve, his soulmate, his temptress, the one he knew would lead him inevitably to his downfall.

But, honestly, if it was _her_ offering him the forbidden fruit, Kimihito would take it. Even if she did it a thousand times over, he would still fall for it each and every time.

She was intoxicating, her beauty a potent laudanum the likes of which no liquor could match. She held such power over him, able to rob him of his sense with nothing more than a come hither glance and little bit of leg.

He was putty in her hands, and she knew it.

"Mmm, _lower_," she purred huskily, Kimihito kissing her smooth, gently curving navel. "Oooh, go _lower_, Darling-kun~❤"

Obediently, happily, Kimihito trailed his lips down his lover's pelvis. Short, black pubic hair tickled his nose, and the scent of Agent Smith's sex filled Kurusu's nostrils. He went down to her blossom, to the lewdly parted flower of her womanhood. He breathed in the heady aroma, lapping up her sweet, intoxicating nectar.

Smith-chan moaned, and Kimihito felt her thighs squeezed against his head, her legs wrapping around him. He was in heaven, feeling those soft yet firm gams clamping so tightly around his head, pinning him down facefirst in the government agent's pussy.

He ate her out with no small degree of enthusiasm, delighting in the way he could make her shiver and squeal and moan his name in the throes of passion. More than once had she commented on his apparent natural talent for cunnilingus.

"Oh!" Smith-chan moaned. "Ohhhh!"

She squirmed in agonizing ecstasy beneath the skillful attentions of Kimihito's tongue. She felt him probe her innermost places, sifting playfully through the sensitive folds of her womanhood.

It drove her wild. She loved the feeling of Kimihito eating her out. He could do it like nobody else ever had, and Smith adored the way he made her feel.

Working with monster girls day in and day out could do strange things to a woman's self image. While some Liminal species were less... _compatible_... with the average human than others, still monster girls in general had a somewhat annoying tendency to be almost unnaturally attractive. For some people it was in spite of the more animalistic features, for others it was BECAUSE of those things.

It didn't help that the cultural exchange program was basically run by a bunch of dirty old men. The ratio of female to male liminal exchange students was ridiculously far from accurately representing the actual ratios (the rare female-only extraspecies like harpy or lamia notwithstanding) and of those females the directors almost invariably chose the prettiest ones for the exchange program.

She'd heard some bureaucrats defend this as simply getting humans accustomed to extra-species individuals, but everyone knew the truth of the matter. The men running the program picked the monster girls as eye candy, often completely ignoring Liminals with personality profiles more apt to adjusting comfortably into human society. And this "monster girls as sex symbols" mindset certainly did nothing to deter the more unsavory practices which had become unfortunately associated with the program.

In a nutshell, management was all incompetent, everywhere and forever.

Either way, Agent Smith rarely got a compliment on her looks, standing next to monster girls as she usually was. She was overworked, underpaid, and seriously stressed out. Even if she cut corners where she could, there were still many areas where Agent Smith felt personally responsible to do as much as she could.

It was not easy, and people were not exactly appreciative of what she did either. There were many people who mistrusted the government, and with how she more often then not only checked in as the bearer of bad news, very few souls were ever happy to see her on their doorstep. Like a cop, most people were leery of her, and usually clammed up nervously when she entered a conversation, blatantly censoring any mentions they might otherwise casually make to any activities which were even vaguely illegal.

Which was where most of the best conversations and anecdotes came from, much to her dismay. Nobody wanted to be regaled day-in day-out with tales of perfectly legal and family-friendly antics.

Which was maybe part of why she liked Kimihito so much. He led such an interesting life, with all of his many exchange students, and moreover he actually looked at her like a _woman_.

Oh, he'd tried to hide it at first, thinking she might get offended. But Smith had noticed it nearly right off the bat, and she had been anything but offended. For the first time in far too long, somebody had been looking at her body with and longing and desire, and not at _her_ with _fear_ or _mistrust_.

It was a good feeling, to know someone thought you were beautiful. Whether man or woman, it was nice pick me up at the least.

Neither of them really remembered how or when they had first gotten involved like _this_, but it had been a whirlwind romance, a secret torrent of forbidden passion between lovers who could never be.

The irony of the situation was not lost on either of them.

Smith-chan came, flooding Kimihito's face with her womanly nectar. He lapped up the excess fluids gratefully, attentively, making her squirm and squeal in delight.

He left behind just enough for lubrication.

The hold of Agent Smith's thighs around his head loosened, the soft yet supple flesh of her legs no longer clamping down on the sides of his skull.

He looked up into his lover's dark eyes, seeing the lusty desire which glistened within them.

"You really are beautiful," he told her sincerely, smiling warmly.

Smith-chan blushed a little, cooing and tittering. She sounded slightly drunk in the afterglow of orgasm.

"Ohhh, you are too sweet, Darling-kun~❤" she purred huskily. "C'mere and give mama a kiss," she said, although she was honestly not that much older than him at all.

She gestured invitingly with her forefinger, a lusty grin curling the edges of plump rosy lips upwards. Full, shapely breasts – no small things, though several of Kimihito's tenants were themselves quite buxom – heaved attractively and enticingly, rising and falling suggestively with every breath she took.

The young man's eyes gleamed, and he crawled up his lover's body. A fairly fit, toned and resilient body melded into Agent Smith's soft and rather bountiful figure, though she herself was also built quite athletically.

He placed a hand to her breast, feeling the warmth of her bosom and the beating of her heart. He wrapped another arm around her, reaching down and beneath to grope attentively at her nice and shapely posterior. He fondled Smith-chan's breasts and buttocks with all the skill he had accumulated from the countless accidental fondlings and gropings that he had unwittingly committed over his twenty-some chapters so far as the protagonist of an ecchi harem manga.

"Oooh, so nice, Darling-kun~" purred Agent Smith, her eyes smouldering with desire, her body wracked within the throes of lust. She wrapped her own arms around Kimihito, fondling his buttocks and pressing his pelvis tightly against her.

Kimihito groaned, feeling her swallow up his hardness. He was of no inconsiderable size down there, but still Smith-chan could take him in with little trouble.

Likely it was due to all the practice they had gotten.

"Ffff, so tight..." Kimihito grunted, feeling her walls squeeze against his manhood. It was a snug fit, even with as easily as Agent Smith had taken him in, and the feel of it only roused his lust that much more.

He began thrusting powerfully, skillfully, making his lover smile and groan.

"Ohhh, yesss!" Smith hissed. "Yes! Harder, Darling-kun! Faster! Deeper! Yes! YES!"

Kimihito caressed her voluptuous body skillfully, worshipfully. He attended to her with passionate, loving ministrations as he drove himself in and out, back and forth with much grunting and moaning.

Her generous bosom bounced delightfully beneath his hand as her body rocked back and forth faster and faster and harder and harder furiously and lustfully in time with his. He fondled her and groped her, squeezing and stroking here and there, kindling the fires of lust within her body and his own.

"Mmm, fuck! You're so sexy, Smith-chan!" Kimihito groaned. "I love doing you like this! Ohhh! You're so fucking hot!" he cried out, coarse and vulgar but utterly sincere.

He kissed her passionately, hungrily on the lips for a moment or two. Briefly their tongues tangled, dancing swiftly and sensually each about the other, circling and darting, thrusting and yielding.

The frenzy of their impassioned intercourse reached a fevered pitch. They pulled back from the kiss to cry out, thickly mingled strands of saliva the last thing to break apart as they screamed each other's names, hot and heavy, lost _in flagrante delicto_.

They came together, both at once, moaning and wailing the professions of their secret love and undying commitment.

They fell limp, drained and weary but completely and utterly satisfied, in one another's arms.

"That was wonderful," Kimihito whispered, contentedly exhausted.

"So were you," purred Agent Smith absentmindedly, her fingers tracing lazy figures across the skin of his back.

Kimihito smiled, kissing her one last time on the lips. Smith reciprocated it eagerly, and their tongues danced a waltz, slow but sensual, betwixt the joined realms of their breath.

They fell asleep holding one another tight.

* * *

OMAKE:

"AGENT SSSSMITH!" hissed Miia. "That double-crossing backstabber!" she clenched a fist angrily.

Centorea brandished her replica sword threateningly. Her expression was dark, and had she been wearing the armor of an evil overlord she could not have looked any more menacing.

"Foul seductress, know thy place! Your rein over Master shall be short-lived, indeed," she said ominously.

Papi was pouting.

"Why does Boss do it with Smith but not Papi?" she whined. "Is it her boobs? Or her butt? Maybe it's her legs. Stupid smelly long-legs!" she exclaimed, flailinging her wings in a manner reminiscent of a petulant child throwing a tantrum.

"No fair..." sighed Meron melodramatically. "Why must the role of tragic mistress be stolen from my grasp...?!" she demanded.

Miia sweatdropped at that.

"I don't know why you're all acting so surprised," said Rachnera, behaving dismissively. "It's just human nature, right? If they didn't naturally go for human women, then there would be any humans left," she said even as she drove a nail through the heart of a curse doll fashioned in effigy of Agent Smith, sunglasses and all. "There's no need to be so vindictive."

"_You're the most vindictive one of all!_" snapped Miia, smiling frustratedly.

"I think you are missing the point, here," said Suu. "Should we not be happy for Master, seeing he has found his happiness, even if with another than ourselves?"

"_**NO!**_" snapped all of the others, even Rachnera and Meron.

The slime girl sweatdropped at this.

* * *

A/N: Here's a more conventional lemon oneshot for MonMusu, and of a pairing for which I have a somewhat distinctly ironic fondness. _Kimihito x Smith._

...hm, what would be a good portmanteau, for that...? KimiSmith? Smithihito? KimiSumi?

Well, whatever. Agent Smith is hot, and underrepresented in the actual manga. So CRACK LEMON HOOOOO! XD

**Updated:** 2-11-14

**TTFN and R&R!**

– — ❤


End file.
